Sweet Dreams
by Mira-Kokoa
Summary: To hold her in his arms, close as they dance...


_Author's Note: Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Fruits Basket, that is Natsuki Takaya's honor along with TokyoPop and Funimation and so forth. This is a cute story that came to me while listening to a sappy love song by REO Speedwagon, `In My Dreams' I think it was. Anyway, no monetary compensation was received for this fic, and any similarities to any other fics out there are strictly coincidental. And now…_

**Sweet Dreams**

Prom-A western tradition of students getting together for a night of dancing and fun. The student council of Kaiwaii High School had worked tirelessly to make it happen.

The whole school was anticipating the event anxiously. Boys nervously approached girls to ask for dates and girls scrambled to find outfits, western "dresses" for that night.

Finally, the big day arrived. Weeks and weeks of preparations were finally paying off. Decorations sparkled around the activity center, tables were set up to sit down and eat or talk. Along another wall, two long tables were filled with a variety of finger foods and snacks. Students began pouring into the activity center as the sun was falling below the horizon.

Gentle music filled the center and couples began to drift toward the dance floor. President of the student council, Yuki Sohma stopped to glance around. He seemed to be spending the entire evening taking care of this crisis or that, making sure everyone was having a wonderful time. Once again, Yuki was working alone; all the other members of the student council had abandoned their duties to him.

He sighed and froze as he saw Tohru Honda on the dance floor. She had selected a dress designed by his brother, Ayame. It was blue (to match Tohru's eyes) with spaghetti straps and covered in sequins. It hung straight, showing off her petite figure, and stopped at the knees. A splint ran up the right leg a couple of inches to reveal some thigh. Ayame had added a matching pair of blue heels to complete the outfit. Her long hair was swept up into an elegant twist with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face. She looked amazing, simply amazing.

Tohru smiled, and laughed lightly at something her dancing partner said. She was moving with an easy grace uncharacteristically Tohru, swaying in perfect rhythm with the music. Yuki sighed wistfully. Just once, he wanted to hold her in his arms. Just once, to feel her close, without transforming. While discussing the prom, Yuki had told Tohru he would be too busy to spend any time with her. True, his duties as student council president had kept him busy but didn't ease the ache in Yuki's heart. Even though neither one of them had said it aloud, they both knew the reason…his curse. If he tried to hold her in his arms, he would transform into the form of the rat and everyone would have to have their memories erased. Yuki knew this well, because it had happened once before, when he was eight. A girl tripped and accidentally fell into him, causing the transformation. The Sohma family doctor, Hatori, had to erase all the children's memories from the incident.

Yuki forced himself to look away and walked over to the refreshment table, longing heavy in his heart.

"Sohma-kun?" He glanced up to see Tohru smiling at him from across the table.

Yuki smiled. "Hello, Honda-san. Having a good time?"

"Yes" she nodded, "very much." She walked around the table and came to stand next to Yuki. "Will you dance with me, Sohma-kun…Yuki?" Her eyes were wide and pleading. Yuki's heart raced at the liberty she had taken. Despite the fact they had shared the same house for nearly three years they were still respectful, almost formal with each other.

Yuki exhaled slowly. "You know I can't do that, Honda-san," he said quietly. He didn't want to hurt her. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him to the dance floor as another song began to play. "Honda-san!" The panic in Yuki's voice was evident.

Tohru smiled as she faced Yuki and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yuki braced himself for the familiar tingling that signaled his transformation…but it never came! Confused, Yuki gingerly reached out and embraced Tohru, still nothing! Smiling, Yuki pulled her closer, the scent of flowery perfume caressing his senses. She smiled as she snuggled against Yuki and laid her head on his shoulder. A light blush stained both their cheeks as they moved together easily in time to the music.

Suddenly, violet eyes opened sleepily. With a groan, he brushed silver hair away from his face and reached over to shut off the alarm.

Short, I know but sweet. It was originally intended to be a one-shot, but after completing it, I am considering adding more to it….there's lots that could be added/continued. Please review and let me know to leave it or continue…

Thanks!


End file.
